SpongeBob A Day Without Tears will become a 2nd TV Film on June 11, 2020
SpongeBob A Day Without Tears will become a Television Film on June 11, 2020. Running Time: 209 Minutes 197 Seconds Featured Characters: SpongeBob SquarePants Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Master Shake Meatwad Frylock Carl Brutananadilewski Jimmy Kimmel - Summary - Squidward & Sandy bet that SpongeBob cannot go 24 hours without crying by having SpongeBob go on 18 days of Road Trip with Squidward and Sandy meanwhile in New Jersey Carl, Master Shake, & Frylock bet that Meatwad cannot go 25 Hours without crying by going to Las Vegas NV & other states and cities. Trivia: • Mr. Krabs does not appear in this film. • This is the second television film of SpongeBob SquarePants. • In This Movie Squidward yells out "Krabby Patties Nothing" 3 times but in SpongeBob episode A Day Without Tears Squidward yelled out "Krabby Patty Nothing" 2 times. • since Sandy Cheeks did not appear in SpongeBob episode A Day Without Tears she appears in this film. • Master Shake Meatwad Frylock and Carl Brutananadilewski from Aqua Teen Hunger Force appear in this film. • in this movie SpongeBob's quote to Squidward & Sandy is: sounds fair to me if i make it to everyday without crying you two will come places just the two of you with me Squidward & Sandy. • This released on January 24, 2003 while SpongeBob episode A Day Without Tears aired along with this TV Film. • This is the first time Sandy gets mad at SpongeBob for crying. • in SpongeBob episode A Day Without Tears SpongeBob said to Squidward: sounds fair to me if i make to midnight without crying you'll come to a slumber party at my place just you and me but in this film SpongeBob said to Squidward & Sandy: sounds fair to me if i make it to everyday without crying you two will come places just the two of you with me Squidward & Sandy. • This is the first film to feature a neighborhood from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. • This is the first time SpongeBob gets told to obey Squidward & Sandy by not crying. • This is the first film for Sandy Cheeks to wear her swimsuit at Goo Lagoon. • This is the first film that SpongeBob does Squidward's yardwork and washing his bike and massaging Squidward's feet. • This is the first time Sandy Cheeks wears her swimsuit with sunglasses at the beach relaxing with SpongeBob. • This is the first time for Patrick Star to fill in for SpongeBob and Squidward at their houses while SpongeBob and Squidward stay with Sandy Cheeks by going on road trips for 18 Days. • This is the first film for cartoon characters to appear in the real world with CGI live action people and this film is like The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie where SpongeBob and Patrick were cartoon characters with a CGI Live Action guy David Hasselhoff. • SpongeBob Squidward and Sandy are cartoon characters in the real CGI World meeting a live action CGI guy Jimmy Kimmel. • This movie shows CGI/Live Action scenes and cartoon scenes.